Talk:Giant Screw Award/@comment-70.197.129.96-20150622151923/@comment-5169008-20151024164848
Someone better tell the guys that work on the show then, because they seem to think it is. Here's the thing about a 'reboot', when you reboot a TV show, you don't alude to anything that's happened before, when you resurrect a TV show, and continue it, you do. They have explicity mentioned the old battles and events several times. And because CC cancelled S6, doesn't mean that another chanel can't later pick it up and continue it on (which has happened to a whole bunch of other shows, such as Dr Who (season 25 was cancelled in 1989, but was brought back in 2005) or even perhaps the biggest franchise in US TV now - JAG/NCIS, seing as the original series of JAG was on NBC, and then it was cancelled after the first season, only for CBS to pick it up for season 2. Or there's the Fox cancelling Futurama and then Adult swim picking it up (where it's, suprise, considered a continuation), and then they went to 4 'movies' (again, a continuation) , and then comedy central picking it up. All in all, it's considered to have 10 seasons, not 2 'reboots' because a cancellation happened. Now, for a 'reboot', I can give you two examples of that which show a radical difference. The first is Hawaii 5-0. The new version hints at the old show (and gives homages in the theme/opening credits) but doesn't really reference or even acknowledge hte existence of the show, giving an entirely different premise which makes it clear that the earlier show 'never happened'. Ergo a reboot. The second is even more obvious, and that's Battlestar Galactica. There they've entirely changed the plot, from where Baltar (his whole name), a member of the council of 12, deliberately connives with the Cylons to destroy the colonies at a purported peace treaty, for the purpose of being given a position of power. Oh, and the Cylons have been at war with the humans 'for yarons', and are all robots, created thousands of years earlier by a lizard race that were originally called the cylons. The Galactica escapes because Adama doesn't trust Cylons or Baltar and ignores his orders to stand down. IN THE REBOOT, 'Gaius' Baltar is a scientist who unwitingly colludes with a humiform cylon to give them an advantage when the human-created cylons attack. Then the Galactica 'wins' because it's such old technology that the computer attacks from the cylons can't disable the ships. Thus things that are supposed to be the same are changed or added. Starbuck is now female, and Boomer isn't the 3rd pilot in Blue squad (after Starbuck) but a woman who pilots an entirely new class of ship which can also 'jump'. This compares with the 'second season' (although if you look on Netflix you'll find it under its own series) of the original BattleStar, where thyey'd foudn earth. Was filmed a few years later, but was considered a continuation. Apollo's stepson has now grown up, and they've found earth, but it's the same galactica, same Adama, same vipers, same cylons (although the cylons did create their first humiform) and even same Starbuck. So basically, that WAS season 6, the only one that doesn't think so, is you (and frankly, your opinion doesn't change the fact that it is season 6). So suck it up.